


What We Think We Know

by onesillygoose1551



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Emotions, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, UST, dcu - Freeform, under the red hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose1551/pseuds/onesillygoose1551
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first publicly posted story. Un-betaed. </p>
<p>Slightly AU. Takes place after Under the Red Hood. </p>
<p>Jason is still mad after not resolving things with Bruce, so he decides to take it out on Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Think We Know

Trash. All this city had ever been. Worse than Gotham, in a way. Bludhaven- the living, breathing dump for the scum of the United States. A wound; picked, and scabbed and picked again; infected, rotting. And he loved every bit of it. And he hated it. Born and raised just a few miles from here. Dick Grayson loves the fight of the city itself. The sirens a constant lullaby, as if it were a pulse, the heartbeat of the city. Which is part of why he was awake.

Instinct _is_ something that can be learned. Tuned into everything, almost everything, in a matter of seconds. What he _needs_ to be listening for, what _bleeds_ its way in. _Not_ listening for what _isn’t_ supposed to be there.

By the time he picks up on it he feels a slight panic rise up in him, watches as the lights from the city that have infiltrated his curtains slowly shift. Nothing is different. Another second to assess. _Everything_ is different. The scent of the room- sweat. Not his. The feel- warmer than when it was just him alone. The addition of someone else’s body heat. Bruce has trained him to function almost as efficiently as a machine. But his biggest clue was coming to the realization that it is in fact the _shadows_ in the room that are shifting, not the lights at all.

Dick goes rigid, and shoots straight up in his bed.

“Dammit, who the hell’s there?!” Dick roars as intimidatingly as he can while still being semi asleep.

“Been a while, Dickie Bird.” The intruder responds in a low drawl.

“ _Jason_? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!” The normal person part of him also wanting to ask how he found the place; the rational part slightly lagging, then realizing he doesn’t have to ask. It is Jason after all.

“I thought you had better manners than that, _Richard_. We are _brothers_ after all. Can’t you even ask how I’ve been, what I’ve been up to?”

Dick has to physically bite his tongue, trying to hold back a laugh. He isn’t sure why he bothers. It's not like he cares about hurting Jason's feelings or anything.

“You really expect me to ask you that? Like I don’t already know. Bruce told me who you are, Jason. That you’re who we’ve been chasing after for all these weeks. I always kind of knew you were crazy. Wasn’t all that surprised to learn it was you under that helmet. And we are not brothers. Never really were, right? That’s what you used to say. I have only ever had one brother. And he’s somewhere you won’t get him.”

Jason moves quicker than Dick remembers him being. By the time he blinks, Jason has one of the guns Dick cataloged protruding from the waistband of his pants to Dick’s head. Dick studies him for moment, Jason knows this (it irritates him, but tries not to let it show). Jason looks…different. That is to be expected, though. He did die after all. And it’s been five years or more since Dick even really saw him last.

Jason is far more muscular than he used to be, maybe even more so than Dick, and he’s at least two inches taller than him. He must be nearly as tall as Bruce now. His hair has grown, but it’s just as black as it ever was. The innocent looking curls he once donned are now sophisticated waves that add to the look of his maturity. His features are more angled; harder. He even has a little bit of stubble now. He hadn’t even started shaving when he’d died. The anger and intensity in his eyes reminds him of someone familiar, but he’s too terrified at that realization to even admit that to himself.

“Always had such a smart mouth on you, Dickie. I know all about the new kid, and where he’s living again these days. I may have to pay him a visit after I get done with you. When his mommy and daddy are gone, of course. Ya know, just to give him some pointers and stuff. Ways to avoid being _killed_. How to take care of _my_ uniform. That sort of thing.” Jason emphasizes the words.

Dick’s eyes flash. Anger, fear, disgust. He knows Jason’s pissed and he's worried about what that could mean for Tim. Jason smirks, and slips the gun back into the back of his pants.

“I didn’t really come here to fight, Dick. I came to deliver a message. I need you to pass it along to the rest of the _family_.” When Jason spits the word, it leaves his mouth soaked in hatred and it makes Dick uneasy.

Dick is genuinely amused by the fact that Jason thinks he wants to hear this. But again, the logical part- the detective part that Bruce force fed him until it came nearly as easily as breathing- needs to know what Jason has to say. Still…

“I don’t know what in the hell makes you think I even care, so just tell me and get out already.”

Jason chuckles, pure amusement. The sound is almost terrifying. So out of place. Especially coming from _this_ Jason. Dick doesn’t remember him laughing much before, either. In a sick way, it makes Dick the slightest bit happy to hear it now. He never did manage to grow out of big brother mode. Even with Jason. And maybe this really is making Jason happy. He’s being stupid. Why should he care? Jason’s happiness should be- _is_ the least of his concerns. Especially since Jason’s happiness may or may not cost him his life.

“Oh no, Dickie Bird. It won't be that simple. You see, I need to make sure you don’t forget it. I need to teach it to you. Make sure you have a thorough understanding. I mean business.” A pause, and Jason shifts, moving faster than Dick can track. He grips Dick’s shoulders in a vise like manner, and Dick knows he’ll have bruises there tomorrow, shoving him flat on his back on the bed. He’s on top of Dick now, straddling his torso; face just inches from Dick’s. “I’m coming after him.”

Dick is trying to process, but he can’t help but jump as Jason unexpectedly flicks his tongue wetly over Dick’s lips. He probably would have hit him, had it not been for the fact that _Jason_ just _licked_ him.

And immediately the detective part of him is working again. This is _Jason_. He doesn’t do anything without intent or purpose. He doesn’t do things just for the sake of it. In the beginning Dick had thought that all of Jason’s bravado and intensity was just him trying to prove himself. He was always so angry, so violent, so malicious and calculating as Robin. When he was out of the cape he was a sufficiently happy kid, but you could see he wasn’t really anything like Robin. Or at least like the Robin that Dick was. And yet, it was always so easy to see the sincere concern Jason felt for everybody in his face, whether or not the kid wanted it to show. Jason was _nothing_ like the Robin that Dick was.

When Jason became Robin he was incredibly aggressive, fearless, but he was determined to earn his place. Part of why Jason was that type of Robin was just that; it was all simply a boy’s need to prove his worth after a life of hardship and rejection. Now Dick sees that a lot of why Jason is the way he is is because it _is_ in Jason’s nature, and that all of this was lying just below the surface the whole time. The anger, the violence, all of it. Bruce just helped him hone those attributes. It still hurts Dick to think that Jason would become a totally different person once he put that cape on until it took him over entirely.

Every smile, every touch, every look does have purpose with Jason. The meaning behind every one of Jason’s movements gives a message. Deep down, Jason probably is still the occasionally loving, caring person he once was. But Jason is still also one of the few people Dick could never really understand. Dick would struggle at this point, try to pull free from Jason’s bruising grip, but he knows there’s really no point. Jason will just pull the gun on him again or knock him out. And he is so angry with himself for all of this. For allowing himself to fall into this situation where he has absolutely no control. He should’ve known better. To believe he could rest when he and Bruce both knew Jason had made it out of that explosion at the abandoned apartment building. Or to not take Jason’s presence in Gotham more seriously. Jason is irrational, and although Dick really plays no part in this crusade of his, Dick is connected to Bruce, and that’s enough for Jason.

Dick really should’ve seen this coming. Why didn’t he see this coming? It was Jason after all.

He’s in the process of mentally berating himself when he feels Jason’s tongue in his mouth this time, the slick muscle licking at his palette. Dick has been with quite a few partners, but none of them have ever kissed him quite like this. And before he can think about it he lets a deep groan escape. He feels Jason feel it. Mostly because Jason is now grinding into his thigh. Dick knocks Jason’s hands away from his shoulders, freeing himself rather easily now that Jason is distracted, so that he can sit up and cradle Jason onto his lap. He bites Jason’s lip in favor of letting another moan escape. He tastes blood, and knows Jason won’t care, if anything it fuels him. They just continue to lick, and glide and grind and feel.

_How is it things managed to flip around this quickly? What is with this guy? One second he wants to kill me and the next I’m letting him shove his tongue in my mouth?! Why am I not stopping him?_

And then Jason is pulling off Dick’s shirt. And he _wants_ to hate this. Knows he _should_. Knows _exactly_ how dangerous this is. But it’s _Jason_. And he’s raw, and angry, and hard and Dick can’t even try to begin to understand what goes on in Jason’s head, but he does know how bad Jason is hurting, and he wants to help. And this is what Dick wants right in this moment, and he thinks that maybe, if he can just give Jason _this_ , _maybe_ he won’t hurt so much. Maybe they can finally be _brothers_ like Dick had always hoped. But probably not. But Dick needs to rationalize- always- for this to be okay.

And Jason needs to have less clothing right now, but he simply refuses to let Dick’s mouth leave his. Dick pulls at his jacket, finally managing to get Jason to pull away, and within seconds has that, Jason’s Kevlar lined shirt, and his gloves on the ground. The need to feel takes over. Jason twists one hand up into Dick’s hair, the other grasping the side of his neck. Jason shivers when one of Dick’s hands roams up his chest, his other hand is on Jason’s ass, pulling him flush against Dick’s chest. Pulling, and maybe he’s just trying to get Jason’s skin to melt and mingle with his own, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t really want to take the time to think about it right now. He just wants Jason.

He feels the hot, so hot, callused hand slip into his sweat pants, and is now fully hard. Thankfully Jason pulls away from his mouth to lick and suck at his neck because he needs the oxygen in his body to gasp. Jason is just barely brushing Dick’s cock, teasing. Dick moans again.

“Damn, big brother, never thought I’d be able to make you make that noise.” And Dick tenses, then shivers when Jason chuckles against his neck. “I know, I know. It slipped, won’t happen again. Sorry.”

“Jason…” it’s kind of a moan. It’s kind of him saying ‘I really hate you right now, you psycho bastard’. It’s kind of a plea, for Jason to get the help they all know he needs, and become more like the Jason he used to be in the beginning when he was Robin, even though that Jason probably had the potential of being just as dangerous. It’s a little bit of him saying ‘I really do want to be your brother, so please call me that again whenever you want.’ But mostly it just means ‘I’m right here’ and ‘I need more now’.

“Yeah…” Jason didn’t really need to say anything. There wasn’t any kind of appropriate response. He’s just trying to get Dick to really let go. Give it all up and enjoy this the way Jason knows he wants to. To make Dick understand that they both know this is something they need right now.

He feels Jason’s hand speed up as Jason bites his neck, still grinding slowly against him. Dick laughs mentally at the fact that Jason is still trying to remain in control of himself in order to remain in control of the situation. He can’t help but think about how only an apprentice of Batman would be that anal. And that if he still had the mental capacity, he’d probably be trying to do the same thing.

“God, Jason…”

“’M right here, Dick.” And Dick has to bite his own lip to keep from pointing out that just for that moment, Jason almost sounded like his old self again. The loving boy so desperate for acceptance. But he loses all ability to speak when Jason’s thumb glides right over his slit.

“Gah! Jason! Please!” He’s trying to thrust into Jason’s hand, but it’s difficult in this position. He grips Jason’s ass tighter. Jason is panting right against his ear now, and Dick can feel when his expression changes into a smirk.

“I want you to come for me, Dick.” His breath is hot and damp against Dick’s ear and he loses it. Jason pulls back just far enough to watch Dick’s expression as he comes, and Dick is only able to focus enough to be irritated for a moment. He attempts to compose himself, but finds it quite difficult when Jason opens his mouth.

“Jesus, Dick, you’re so beautiful like that.” It takes a few seconds for him to recover from Jason’s- _old_ Jason’s- remark. He tries to cover it up by readjusting his grip, wrapping his arm around Jason’s back instead. And the only thing Dick can think about now is how Jason Todd just jerked him off. But he quickly stashes that under _irrelevant_ when he feels how hot, and hard Jason is pressed up against him.

He gently drags the fingertips of his free hand up Jason’s side, ghosting over his ribs, up to his chest, softly, pushing him away to inspect Jason’s still very prominent erection.

“You didn’t come...” Unnecessary, but everything else he wants to say right now would be stupid and out of place. So he offers the safest thing he can.

Jason smirks. Maybe that really is funny to him; the kid always was a martyr, not to mention the fact that he had a sick sense of humor.

“Nah, I was too busy watching you. You’re so hot like this. So unbelievably sexy, Dick.”

Jason leans down and shoves his tongue back into Dick’s mouth. And now they’re back to feeling. And the only thing that makes sense to Dick is to get out of his stupid pajama pants. He pushes Jason away again and strips. Then falls back onto the bed, head hitting the pillow, making his hair splay out around him like some dark, fragmented halo. He watches as Jason slides off the bed and slips out of his pants and boots. He moves with grace and fluidity- a skill that Dick had never really had the opportunity to teach him, but that he seems to have learned regardless- and climbs back on the bed to kneel between Dick’s legs, gliding his nails down Dick’s chest and abs. The expression in his eyes is almost feral, and it oozes lust. It’s all Dick can do to keep from panting, Jason is so enticing. It really has been a long time since he’s seen Jason. Any traces of boyhood appear to be long gone, and Dick craves him now in a way he never did before.

“Jason… I…”

The blue of Dick’s eyes are eclipsed by black, and Jason could’ve come just from that alone. Just from knowing how turned on Dick is right now, but he knows what Dick wants and Jason wants nothing more than to give it to him. Knows that this isn’t enough for Dick, just like it isn’t nearly enough for him. Knows that Dick can never let himself say it because it would make him weak. Because Jason was _also_ Robin. And Jason understands everything Dick is thinking. Because Jason was also once Bruce Wayne’s son- and Bruce would never allow this to happen if he knew. Because Jason is Jason Todd.

Jason rests one hand over Dick’s heart and the other down to grasp Dick’s cock, watching it jump and attempt to start to fill again. Jason’s eyes shoot back up to Dick’s.

“You’re so gorgeous, big brother.” Dick’s cock jumps again. He hates that that’s his body’s reaction to Jason’s voice, because Jason’s voice is now the voice of the _fucking Red Hood_.

Jason gathers Dick’s cum off of his stomach onto his fingers and slowly slides a single finger into Dick’s quivering hole.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Dick?” Dick would like to answer, but the only thing he can manage is to swallow as Jason’s finger goes deeper inside him. “So tight, Dickie Bird, so hot.”

Dick wants-needs more now.

“Jason…” And that’s about all Dick can manage.

“’S’okay, Dick, I’ve got you. God, you should see yourself.” Jason skips two fingers, and goes straight for three. And the moan that comes out of Dick’s mouth has Jason wanting to…to do a lot of fucking downright dirty things to Dick, so he attaches his mouth to one of Dick’s nipples and tugs gently with his teeth.

“Jason! Please, please just fuck me!” Dick watches, now breathless and writhing as Jason uses what’s left of Dick’s cum to lube himself up and enter Dick. And he wouldn’t be Jason Todd if he didn’t immediately thrust in to the hilt, leaving Dick no time to adjust, and sets a rhythm.

“Jason…just… harder…please!”

Jason speeds up and Dick loses all ability to think, let alone form coherent sentences. He throws his hands above his head and lets loose a moan from deep within his chest. Jason uses one of his hands to pin Dick’s wrists, the other tangles itself in Dick’s hair again. And Dick wants to…something, but he can’t do anything. So he lies there, and pulls at Jason’s grip, even though he doesn’t really want Jason to let go. And Jason knows that. He wants so bad to touch Jason right now. Aches for it if the twitching of his fingers is anything to go by. To push Jason’s hair back off his forehead so that he can see every expression Jason is making while he’s this vulnerable. He wants to commit it to memory. He wants to slide his tongue over every new scar on Jason’s body. And he wants Jason to be alright after this. He needs this. It’s been so long since he’s seen Jason, and right now he just wants to hold the younger man for a little while so he can convince himself that this is real.

Jason lets go of Dick’s hair and slips his thumb into Dick’s mouth. And Dick has no idea what Jason wants, but he knows _he_ needs to suck. Jason shudders and after a minute pulls his finger from Dick’s mouth and just cups Dick’s face. He wants to just let go, but more than anything he needs Dick to remember this. To feel this long after he’s gone. He isn’t sure why…but he needs it. And finally Dick is able to form a complete sentence.

“You feel so good…Robin, touch me!” And they both tense for less than a heartbeat, but neither really takes the time to care.

“Nightwing.” Is how Jason responds.

And things went just from _wrong_ to _sofuckingdirtywrong_.

Dick wants to cry and he isn’t sure if it’s from how good this feels or the crushing guilt. And then everything changes again. He can feel it in the snap of Jason’s hips, the dead set determination on Jason’s face. Jason is brutally fucking him now and he will be so sore tomorrow and once again neither can be bothered to care. Finally, Jason grabs Dick’s cock and matches the rhythm of his hips. Thrusting, and pulling mercilessly, he attaches his mouth to Dick’s again, moaning against and into Dick’s mouth. After a moment he pulls away and stares at Dick, and suddenly Dick wants to hide, and kiss Jason again and punch him all at the same time. But he doesn’t get the chance to do any of these things.

“I’m sorry, Dick.”

And Jason snaps his hips and hits something inside Dick and he’s doing that thing with his thumb over Dick’s slit again and then Dick is coming so hard his entire body shakes and he reaches for Jason. He hears Jason shouting his name, but it may as well be gibberish for all Dick cares right now, and he can feel Jason coming inside him and Dick is shaking again and gripping the sheets like he’s going to float away and Dick is finally empty and goes still on the bed. And Jason really must move fast now because by the time he recovers he sees Jason fully dressed and disappearing through the window without even a glance back, and only just barely makes his voice work.

“You’re still my little brother, Jason. It may not matter to you, but I will always care about you. I’m… I’m sorry, too. So very sorry.”

But Jason doesn’t hear it and probably won’t ever know now and that hurts Dick almost as badly as losing Jason the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I've been working on bits and pieces of this story for about two years and recently joined AO3 and decided to post this. It's the first Batman characters slash story I'd ever written. I'll have plenty more to post in the future so keep an eye out. I'm somewhat proud of it. If you have any comments about it then feel free to let me know.


End file.
